Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{6}{10k} - \dfrac{-3}{10k}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{6 - (-3)}{10k}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{9}{10k}$